The Lion Guard Once More, With Compassion
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Animals from all around are singing at odd moments for no sporting reason, but it's unvolentary, they don't want it to happen. It's Hapana indeed. Can the lion guard help or will they be under a spell forever? {Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Once Mire, With Feeling}


**\\\Kion's P.O.V/**

Something felt different about today. It was unnatural, then I realized what it was...

 **Kion:  
Every single day,  
the same arrangement;  
We go out and fight the fight.  
Still, I always feel the strange estrangement,  
Nothing here is real,  
Nothing here is right.**

 **I've been doing chores of terrifying roars, but just hoping no one chose to know.  
That I've been going through the motions.  
Walking through the part. Nothing seems to hurt my guard!**

 **I was always brave, and kind of cunning.  
Now I find I'm breaking.  
Crawl out of your place, you'll find this fight just doesn't mean a thing.**

 **Janja: He ain't got that swing**

 ** _{Knocks Kion to the ground; pauses}_**

 **** **  
Kion: Thanks for noticing.**

 **Janja: He does pretty well, kicking us as we fell, but lately, we can tell, that he's just going through the motions. Faking it some how. He's not even half the lion he-**

 ** _{Kion claws him across the chest.}_**

 **-..** ** _.Ow._** ****

 **Kion: Will I stay this way forever?**

 **Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?**

 ** _Random Lioness:  
How can I repay-?_** ****

 **Kion: Whatever! I don't want to be... Going through the motions.  
Losing my clear mind.  
I can't even see.  
If this is who I'm supposed to be.  
And I just want to...  
~Survive~!**

Ok... That was... Different. I am the leader of The Lion Guard, and I _don't_ burst into song about my life's problems!

 **LATER**

"Hey Kion. What's up?" Lana, who's the kindest asked me. Ono, Bunga, Lana, Kiara, Beshte and Fuli were already there when I arrived.

I cleared my throat.

"Nothing, just a quick question, for all of you... Have any of you burst into song recently?" I asked and everyone exchanged glances.

"Hapana!" Ono exclaimed and Fuli ran up to me.

"I thought it was just us!" She stated and Bunga agreed.

"I mean, it's not like the other times when we sing, it's unvolentary. Strange, yet awesome!" Bunga stated and I nodded.

"What did you sing about?" Beshte asked me and I paused.

"... I don't remember." I stated and he nodded. "Well, I think that we should do some thinking before thus happens again, because I for one don't"

 **Beshte: I've got a theory,** ** _that's it's Outsiders! Musical Outsides – wait, that doesn't sound right_** **.**

 **Kion:** ** _I've got a theory,_** **** ** _Some villain's sneaky, and making us all sing to keep us out of the fight!_**

 ** _Kiara: I've got a theory that we're all in tro~ouble_**

 ** _Everyone: It's getting freaky; what's this giddy singing all about?!_**

 **Bunga: It** ** _could be Zira, the tricks of Zira...! Which_** **** ** _is ridiculous 'cause Zira's exiled and desperate and we're avoiding the situation that happened last time and I'll just sit back down._**

 **Lana: I** ** _have a theory,_** **** ** _It could be humans!_**

 ** _{Pause}_**

 **Ono:** ** _I've got a-_**

 **Lana:** ** _Humans do not only own the weird realm of Earth!_** **** ** _They go away and leave things terminated. They can be murderous. For a strange being they really are quite devious!_** **** ** _Humans! Humans! It must be humans!_**

 _ **{Long Pause}**_

 ** _Perhaps Vitani?_**

 **Beshte:** ** _I've got a feeling we should solve this now,_** **** ** _it clearly works on everyone – but why, and how?_**

 **Kiara: I've** ** _got a theory-_**

 **Ono:** ** _It doesn't matter. We'll get this done without the chatter!_** **"** ** _But until then, we should just scatter_** **.** ** _This curse is dumb – time to have some fun. We're going to search, until we're done!_**

 ** _All except Kion:_** **What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work it through within a minute, we have to try, we'll pay the price, Its do or die.**

 **Ono: Hey i've died twice! {To be explained}**

 **Everyone: What can't we face if we're together?**

 **Kion: What can't we face?**

 **Everyone: What's in this place that we can't weather?**

 **Kion: if we're together.**

 **Everyone: There's nothing we cant face...**

 **Lana: Except for humans...**

"Yep! That was disturbing!" Lana stated and Ono shrugged.

"I thought it was neat." She stated.

"What could be causing it?" Kiara asked.

"Is it just us? Is it everyone else, if it's just us it could mean a spell or something more serious." Lana stated and Oni flew up, I'm guessing she saw someone singing, she came back with a plain expression and stated dullly;

"It's not just us."

 **Suggestions and reviews are highly welcome! Thanks for reading! :-D**


End file.
